Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland/Script (German)
(Abenteuer Musik spielt) *''(Filmtitel kommt an)'' *''(Thema Song-Spiele)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Das ist ein Name, den du wissen solltest.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Er ist der Star der Show'' *''Er ist mehr als du denkst'' *''Er hat ein Maximum an Pink'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby ist derjenige'' *''Er kommt gleich zurück'' *''Er kommt gleich zurück'' *''Gib alles, was du hast'' *''Gib dein Bestes'' *''Er wird es dir gleich zurückschicken'' *''(Trompete Solo)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Den Tag retten'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Er ist hier, um zu bleiben'' *''Lass dich von seiner Größe nicht täuschen, du wirst deinen Augen nicht trauen'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby ist derjenige'' *''Kirby, ja'' *(Vögel zwitschern) *(Kirby, Ribbon, Waddle Dee, König Dedede, Adeleine, Lololo, Lalala, Meta-Knight, Tayo, Proko und Bonkers sind auf dem Weg in das Traumland) *Tayo: Ja, ich rieche die frische Luft, Proko, weißt du, was das bedeutet, Kumpel? *Proko: Ja. *Tayo: Cheeseburger, Limonaden ... *Proko: ... Sahnekekse ... *Tayo: ... Äpfel ... *Proko: ... Reis ... *Tayo: ... Bananen ... *Proko: ... und Trauben. *Bonkers: In Ordnung, ihr zwei, vergesst nicht den wahren Grund, warum wir hier sind. *Lololo: Wir sind hier, um eine Mission zu lösen. *Tayo und Proko: Ah ... *Lalala: Meine Freunde warten auf sie in der Familie, dem magischen Land des Glanzes. *Adeleine: Er könnte wirklich unsere Hilfe gebrauchen. Schau, da ist er jetzt! *(Kamikari fliegt auf sie zu) *Waddle Dee: Also, äh, wer sind diese Typen? *Kirby: Nun, wir sind die Helden und Heldinnen. *Ribbon: Sicher! Ich mag den Klang davon. *Waddle Dee: Ich hoffe, das ist ein großartiger Moment. *Meta-Knight: Glück für mich, ich habe meine Wege ... *Kamikari: Kirby ... *Kirby: Was war das ... Bist du ... *Kamikari: Ja, Kirby. Ich bin Kamikari, der weise Königskönig. *Tayo: Freut mich, dich zu kennen, Kamikari, ich bin Tayo. Ich nehme an, du hast meinen besten Freund Proko schon getroffen. *(Kamikari sah zu Proko und winkte ihm zu) *Proko: Hallo. *Kamikari: Ich dachte, du brauchst vielleicht einen guten Partner mit deiner Verbindung. *Tayo: Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir lange bleiben werden, richtig, Proko? *Proko: Absolut. *Kamikari: Komm, wir haben einen Vertrag, Leute, Das sind deine Unterschriften, nicht wahr? *Tayo: Warum, ich denke schon ... *König Dedede: Klar ist es! Wir haben es sogar gesehen, richtig, Proko? *Proko: Richtig, Dedede ... *Meta-Knight: Ich fürchte, es gibt nicht immer gute Laune. *Kamikari: Gut, jetzt ist das erledigt. Ich möchte, dass ihr meine Freunde trefft. *(Plötzlich raschelte jemand im Busch) *Kamikari: Ah, hier ist einer von ihnen jetzt ... *Adeleine: Äh, nichts für ungut, Kamikari, aber welche Ausbildung könnte ein Drache im Wald bekommen? *Kirby: Ich hoffe, sie vermuten ... *(Ein lila Eisdrache springt aus dem Busch, mit einem schönen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht) *Stella: Was ist los mit dem Schneesturm? Mein Name ist Stella, Tochter des Eisdrachen. Schön dich zu treffen. *Tayo: II-Eisdrachen ... *Proko: ... DD-Tochter ?! *(Plötzlich hörte ein lautes Kreischen, Tayo und Proko schauten sich nervös um, da war ein rotbrauner Hirschkäfer mit goldenen Mandibeln, der auf einem Felsen stand) *Watschel Dee: Sieht wie Bugzzy aus, wenn sie ein Insekt wäre. *Lololo: Cool! Es ist ein anderer! *Kamikari: Verina, Bugzys Schwester um genau zu sein. Komm und triff deine neuen Helden und Heldinnen, Verina. *Verina: Hallo, du bist König Dedede. *König Dedede: Das ist mein Name, trage es nicht aus, ich nehme an, du hast von mir gehört. *Verina: Natürlich sind deine Eltern in denselben Wäldern aufgewachsen, bevor sie zum Gartenfeld gegangen ist, als Dreamland ein Dorf war. Es ist schön dich zu treffen, deine Hoheit. *König Dedede: Schön dich auch zu treffen, Verina. *(Es gab einen grünen Kreis Freund mit ihren Rollerskates und malte ihre wundervollen Bilder) *Ella: Hallo Leute, ich bin Ella, Paint Rollers Tochter. Ich male gerne Bilder, Poster und Kunst. *Proko: Zu deiner Freude, Ella. *Tayo: Komm schon, Jungs, lass uns gehen. *(Kirby und die anderen gingen in den Pfad) *Kamikari: Ich denke, sie sind nur darauf bedacht, ihr Zimmer zu finden. Sie müssen müde sein. *Ella: Aber sie sehen nicht so aus, als wären sie müde ... *Stella: Ja, es ist so, als hätten sie noch nie einen Freund getroffen ... *(Ella, Stella, Kamikari und Verina lachen) *(Kirby und die anderen halten an) *Tayo: Vielleicht können wir diesen Weg untersuchen. *Proko: Ich hoffe es. *Kirby: Äh, Leute, welche sind diese Wege überhaupt? Willst du nicht den Rest der Freunde treffen? *(Kirby und die anderen sahen ein Feld mit Tausenden von Blumen) *Tayo: Das waren Freunde, Kirby, das waren Drachen und sogar die Insekten! *Waddle Dee: Sie schienen nett zu mir. *(Es war eine andere Freundin, die blaue Haut und Insektenflügel fliegen, kam sie auf dem Feld) *Tayo: Siehst du was ich meine? *Penelope Bronto: Hallo, ich bin Penelope Bronto, ich könnte durch den Wald fliegen, und ich war Bronto Burts Schwester. *(Penelope Bronto flog zu den Blumen und fing an zu sammeln) *Penelope Bronto: Hast du mich wegen Blumen abgeholt? *König Dedede: Nicht schlecht, Penelope Bronto. Aber kennen Sie irgendwelche Geschäfte und Gärten? *Kirby: Keine Zeit für Gartenarbeit, wir müssen einkaufen gehen! *(Kirby und die anderen rannten in den Pfad) *Ella: Mach dir keine Sorgen Jungs, wir müssen sie finden ... *Watscheln Dee: Woher weiß es über sie? *Proko: Es gibt keine Möglichkeit zu bleiben und zu kümmern! *Tayo: Schnell, da drüben! *(Kirby und die anderen sahen endlich eine Ebene, und sie sahen eine Höhle) *Tayo: Das sieht nach einem guten Versteck aus... *(Tayo, Proko und Kirby versteckten sich in einer Höhle, aber schnell leer) *Tayo, Proko und Kirby: ANSTURM!! *(Allerdings war der Ansturm nicht da, dieser gräuliche Dickhäuterfreund kam aus der Höhle, sie war sehr klein. Sie hatte sogar eine große rosa Schleife auf ihrem Kopf) *Gabriele: (gähnend) *Tayo: Entschuldigung, wir weckten dich ... *(Tayo und Proko sahen sich um, Ella, Stella, Verina, Penelope Bronto und Kamikari gingen zu ihnen hinüber) *Kamikari: Ah, ich sehe, du hast den jüngsten meiner Freunde getroffen. Das ist Gabriele, Phan-Phans Tochter. *(Gabriele lächelte, als sie ihren Koffer hoch in den Himmel hob und jeden ansah) *Adeleine: Du bist so groß und süß! *(Adeleine ging zu Gabriele und umarmte sie) *König Dedede: Gehen diese Elefanten im Dschungel spazieren und spielen am Wasserloch? *Meta-Knight: Du kennst Adeleine schon eine Weile, du solltest dich jetzt besser kennen ... *König Dedede: Fair genug. *Kirby: Sie ist so süß. *Gabriele: Sind das die neuen Helden und Heldinnen? *Stella: Ja, Gabriele, wir haben lange auf sie gewartet. *Tayo: (lacht nervös) Es ist es nicht wert, du willst uns nicht verletzen, wir sind einfach platt! *Proko: Ja, nur abgeflacht! *Penelope Bronto: (kichert) Oh, sie sind seltsam, Ella! *Ella: Sie sind in guter Verfassung, Penny. *Kirby: Danke, danke! *Tayo: Gute Form? Wofür? *Stella: Um uns beizubringen, wie man diese andere Fußballmannschaft schlägt, natürlich. *Gabriele: Ja, sie gewinnen jedes Mal! Ich werde nie eine Trophäe für meinen Trophäenschrank bekommen. *(Penelope Bronto flog in einen Ast, hängend wie eine Fledermaus) *Penelope Bronto: Wir brauchen ein Team mit super! *(Verina bewegt sich herum als würde sie Basketball spielen) *Verina: Jemand, der uns die richtigen Bewegungen zeigen könnte! *Tayo: Das ist mein Kumpel Proko, er und die anderen haben mehr Moves als ein japanischer Sportspieler! *Proko: Ja, das stimmt. *Tayo: Mach dir keine Sorgen, Gabriele, wir helfen dir eine Trophäe zu bekommen. *Gabriele: Danke. Weil ich die Größe eines Elefanten hatte, weißt du. *Tayo: Kein Problem für mich. *Verina: Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich fliegen kann! Ribbon, willst du mit mir fliegen? *(Ribbon zuckte mit einem Lächeln) *Ribbon: Warum nicht? *(Ribbon und Verina fliegen zusammen) *Proko: Wow! *Stella: Oh, es ist so gut, dass du herkommst, Jungs. *Ella: Ja, du bist hier willkommen! *Kamikari: Nun, ich bin froh, dass alles geregelt ist. *Tayo: Meine Güte, ihr müsst von eurem herzlichen Empfang überwältigt worden sein! *(Kirby und die anderen finden ihre neue Heimat in der Nacht) *Tayo: Das ist es, Kumpel-Junge. Trautes Heim, Glück allein! (lacht) *Proko: Verstehst du nicht, du weißt, frei von Verpflichtungen? *Tayo: Ja, das Ellenbogen-zu-Ellenbogen-Leben erinnert mich ein wenig. Dieser Ort hat alles. Kühle Erfrischungen ... *(Proko reicht Tayo eine massive Schüssel mit Matsch) *Tayo: ... gemütliche kleine Hängematte, ein schönes Wasserspiel - und es gehört mir. *Proko: Ooh, großartig! Ich habe schon zwei Betten gemacht! Einer für dich und einer für mich. *Tayo: (gähnt) Ohh! Mann, all diese Bauarbeiten haben mich getroffen. Denke, ich werde früh einkehren. *(Tayo krabbelt über das kleinere Bett und macht es sich in dem größeren, Proko-großen Bett gemütlich) *Tayo: Ahh! Ja... *(Proko kreist zweimal herum, dann stopft er sich irgendwie in das kleinere Bett. Ein Bein springt seitlich heraus, aber er fühlt sich trotzdem wohl) *Proko: Ahh ... Gute Nacht. *Tayo: Schlaf gut. *(Die Morgensonne stieg auf den Wald, Kamikari war hell und früh und rief alle anderen herunter) *Kamikari: Bereit für eine Übung am frühen Morgen, Kirby? *Kirby: Sie wetten, Kamikari. Soll ich Tayo und Proko wecken? *Kamikari: Nein, kümmere dich nicht. Ich habe ihn wach gelassen. *(Tayo und Proko schlafen. Tayo räkelt sich auf Proko; Proko liegt auf dem Rücken. Beide schnarchen. In seinem Schnarchen murmelt Proko gelegentlich "Gold, Gold." Kirby ging dann zu Tayo und klopfte auf ihn, um aufzuwachen er up. Aber es hat nicht funktioniert) *Tayo: Noch fünf Minuten, Mama. *(Kirby tauchte mit einem Wecker auf und rief ihn dann in Tayo und Proko an) *Tayo und Proko: AAGH! *Tayo: Das war gut. Sieht so aus, als würde ich morgens früh trainieren. *Proko: Gute Idee. *(Inzwischen hatten Kirby und die anderen sich im Oasen-Dschungel versammelt) *Stella: Kamikari hat gesagt, dass wir heute morgen Tanzunterricht nehmen. *Tayo: Also habt ihr Tanzstunden, oder? *Ella: Natürlich können wir, Tayo. *Tayo: Also gut, Ella, wir werden jetzt tanzen. *Gabriele: Komm schon, Proko. Tanz mit uns. *Proko: Ich weiß nicht ... *Gabriele: Schön bitte? *Proko: Okay, gut ... Wir werden ein paar Tanzschritte üben. Komm, wir zeigen dir wie! Lass uns tanzen! *Tayo: Ja. *("It's Always New" -Song beginnt) *Tayo und Proko: (singend) ♪ Da sind meine Freunde, wie sie alle zustimmen ♪ *Tayo: ♪ Er ist cooler als Proko! ♪ *Proko: ♪ Er ist cooler als ich! ♪ *Tayo: ♪ Es klingt so seltsam, aber es kam von Kamikari! ♪ *Proko: ♪ Er ist auch einer versammelt ♪ *Tayo: ♪ Ja, er ist eine gute Voliere ♪ *Tayo und Proko: ♪ Sie wurden von uns allen trainiert und fanden es unser kleinstes Ding ♪ *Proko: ♪ Mit einem sehr guten Herzen von uns! ♪ *Tayo und Proko: ♪ Also werden sie eine Uhr klingeln, Oh! Es ist immer wieder neu für meine Freunde, aufzustehen und zu glänzen, um dich zum Lächeln zu bringen, weißt du, dass diese Antwort okay ist, es ist immer neu, was für ein wundervoller Tag! ♪ *Tayo: Mädchen, du bist dran! *Proko: Komm schon, du weißt was zu tun ist. *Stella, Ella, Verina, Penelope Bronto und Gabriele: Wir machen! (singend) ♪ Es ist immer wieder neu für meine Freunde, aufzustehen und zu glänzen, um dich zum Lächeln zu bringen, hast du die Antwort richtig verstanden ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Stella, Ella, Verina, Penelope Bronto und Gabriele: ♪ Es ist immer neu, was für ein wundervoller Tag! ♪ *Stella: ♪ Ich kann auf Hügeln rutschen, wie es Pinguine tun ♪ *Ella: ♪ Also kann ich die Bilder malen, es ist auch wahr ♪ *Verina: ♪ Wir summen mit unseren Flügeln ♪ *Penelope Bronto: ♪ Ich wäre mir sicher, sie würden ♪ *Gabriele: ♪ Ich kann stampfen, ich kann trompeten, wie ich könnte ♪ *(Gabriele Trompeten) *Tayo: ♪ Sie können fast alle wechselnden Missionen lösen! ♪ *Penelope Bronto: ♪ Wir machen immer mit verfügbaren Fähigkeiten! ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Stella, Ella, Verina, Penelope Bronto und Gabriele: ♪ Oh! Es ist immer wieder neu für meine Freunde, erhebe dich und lächle, um dich zum Lächeln zu bringen, hast du diese Antwort richtig verstanden? Es ist immer neu, was für ein wundervoller Tag! Es ist immer wieder neu für meine Freunde, aufzustehen und zu glänzen, um dich zum Lächeln zu bringen, hast du die Antwort richtig verstanden ♪ *Tayo und Proko: ♪ Es ist immer neu ♪ *Verina, Penelope Bronto und Ella: ♪ Es ist immer neu ♪ *Stella und Gabriele: ♪ Es ist immer neu ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Stella, Ella, Verina, Penelope Bronto und Gabriele: ♪ Was für ein wundervoller Tag! ♪ *(Kirby und die anderen jubeln) *Tayo: Danke. Vielen Dank. *König Dedede: Ihr seid sehr dankbar! *Proko: Nun, das ist das Zeug! *Gabriele: Diese Musik macht mich wirklich hübsch! *Tayo: Danke, Gabriele. *(Langsam tauchte er aus den Schatten auf. Es war ein alter Feind von mir; Vipypno mit großen gelben Augen, einem wirklich langen grünen Körper mit vielen dunkleren braunen Streifen, der mit Spikes über seinen Rücken lief. Dann sah er die anderen entzückt an ) *Vipypno: Hmmm, täuschen meine Schlangenaugen mich? (kichert) Was haben wir hier? Es ist Kirby. Wie wunderbar... *Proko: Nun, du bist jetzt bei uns, Leute. Du bist besser dran. Du hast hier alles, was du brauchst. Wie wäre es mit etwas Joggen für eine Weile? *Stella: Das ist eine andere gute Sache, du bist von deinen Freunden umgeben, von denen einer mit uns joggen wollte. *Tayo: Oh, uh, irgendjemand. Wir hatten vorher einen Jog-Contest. *(Später, Kirby und die anderen beteiligten sich an den frühen Morgengymnastik, rannten aus dem Wald, gefolgt von den Freunden) *Kirby: Folgt uns, Jungs, es gibt nichts Besseres als ein bisschen Joggen, um eure Körper in Form zu bringen. *(Schnitt zu Kirby, Ribbon und Bonkers) *Ribbon: Und wir müssen mit Flügeln fliegen! *Bonkers: Ja, wie ich das immer sage! (lacht) *(Schnitt zu Ella und Stella) *Stella: Ah, es gibt nichts Besseres, als den Wind durch deine Stacheln laufen zu hören. *Ella: Das ist gut für das Herz. Meine schlagen beide schnell. *(Schnitt zu Verina und Gabriele) *Verina: Wie geht es dir, Gabriele? *Gabriele: Großartig, Verina. Ich habe eingebaute Beinstulpen. *(Kirby und die anderen rannten mit ihren Flügeln über die Vögel) *Tayo: Hey, Vögel, deine Flügel sind ziemlich elegant! *Proko: Wow, ich schätze, sein Pilotlicht wird immer noch warm. *(Schnitt zu Ella und Penelope Bronto) *Ella: Ich liebe es einfach, durch die Bäume zu rennen. *Penelope Bronto: Ich auch. (kichert) *(Ella rannte an Kirby und den anderen vorbei) *Ella: Der letzte ist ein guter Apfel. *(In diesem Moment fiel eine Lawine von Äpfeln auf Kirby und die anderen. Die Äpfel, die sie nicht getroffen hatten, rutschten auf und ließen sie auf den Boden fallen.) *Kirby: Nun, solange wir hier sind, können wir genauso gut aufhören, einen Bissen zu essen. *(Kirby, Tayo und Proko nahmen einen Apfel und bissen hinein.) *Stella: Oh, das sind Passionsäpfel. Du magst sie? Sie sind erstaunlich, sie sind gut. *Tayo: Whoa, deine Freunde haben bestimmt einen komischen Geschmack. *Proko: Nun, Leute, wir gehen besser. *(Kirby und die anderen joggen weiter mit den Freunden hinter ihnen, ein Apfel in der Hand jedes Freundes) *(Inzwischen im Vulkanlager) *Vipypno: Kamihino! Böse Drachen der Vergangenheit! Sprechen Sie mit mir! *(Ein vulkanisches Gebilde entsteht aus der Grube) *Kamihino: (lachend drohend) *Vipypno: Bist du? *Kamihino: Ja. Ich bin Kamihino. *Vipypno: Was für eine Überraschung! *Kamihino: Keiner hat es gewagt, den großen König einmal zu versagen, aber euch, ihr habt nicht sofort versagt. Aus tiefstem Inneren meines Vulkans schickte ich dir einfache Anweisungen, um zu folgen. Aber du wirst Kirby hypnotisieren und sie in kochende Lava einfangen! Es gibt jetzt keine andere Energiequelle auf dieser Welt ... *Vipypno: Ich weiß, wir hatten ein paar glückliche ... Rückschläge *Kamihino: Und gewonnen! Aber da dein Durcheinander mich befreit hat, fühle ich ... großzügig. *Vipypno: Oh, sicher ... *Kamihino: Es gibt immer noch einen Weg, die Macht zu sammeln, die benötigt wird, um diese Welt zu versklaven, und dieses Mal ... Dieses Mal wird der große König dafür sorgen, dass du es richtig machst! *(Inzwischen im Wald) *Verina: Mann, ich bin hungrig wie meine Familie! *Kirby: Mann, ich habe seit langem nicht mehr so viel trainiert. *Ella: Gut für das Herz. *Tayo: Was sollen wir tun, bis Kamikari mit unserem Essen kommt? *(Gabriele wandte sich an König Dedede) *Gabriele: Warum erzählst du uns nicht ein paar Geschichten? *König Dedede: Oh ... Ähm ... Ich weiß nicht ... So ... *Verina: Ich habe von euch von Onkel Berthold gehört. *Ella: Meine Mutter und mein Vater sagt, er kennt euch auch! *Kirby: Nein, ich wusste nicht, dass Paul ein Kind hat. *Ella: Nun, meine Eltern sind Paint Roller. *Adeleine: Nun, ich bin froh, dass er jemanden gefunden hat ... *(Gabriele lächelte, dann fuhr Penelope Bronto mit Stella) *Penelope Bronto: Kennst du auch unsere Eltern? *König Dedede: Ich glaube, ich kann deine Mutter kennen ... Ist sie Sierra? *Stella: Ja, ist sie, woher kennst du sie? *König Dedede: Sie ist diejenige, die vor vielen Jahren in den kalten Bergen gelebt hat. *Proko: Oh, mein Gott. *Stella: Ist Mutter nicht nur eine Freude? *König Dedede (kichert) Nun, sie war trotzig charmant zu mir, bevor sie Ihren Vater traf, glaube ich. *Gabriele: Adeleine, kennst du meinen Vater, Tusker, und Mama, Westley? *Adeleine: Vielleicht ... Ich muss sehen ... *("Good for Friends" -Song beginnt) *Adeleine (singend): ♪ Jeder hat viel Gutes für Freunde und jeder hat ein kleines Date, Jeder wird dich manchmal glücklich machen und jeder wird dich groß machen, Sie werden auf deinen Ast springen oder auf deinen Stein springen oder flopst du in einen Teich, So wie das Leben, dass sie gut sind, um Arbeit, wie Glück, Sie sind nur in einem Jenseits. ♪ *Kirby: Ja! (singend) ♪ Jeder möchte das Richtige tun, nur manchmal machen sie alles falsch. Wenn sie denken, dass du sie wirklich schwach und wenig denkst, verhalten sie sich wie furchtbar groß und stark. Sie klopfen herum und reden richtig laut, aber es ist nur vorgetäuscht, sie stecken ihre Beine in die Luft ♪ *Adeleine (singend): ♪ Wenn sie nur freundlich sein wollen ♪ *Tayo und Proko (singend): ♪ Niemand ist nur schwarz oder weiß, wir sind pink ♪ *Stella (singend): ♪ Und gelb ♪ *Verina (singend): ♪ Und grün ♪ *König Dedede (singend): ♪ Manchmal liegen wir falsch ♪ *Kirby (singend): ♪ Manchmal haben wir recht ♪ *Adeleine (Gesang): ♪ Aber meistens sind wir irgendwo dazwischen ♪ (kichert) *Ella (Gesang): ♪ Jeder hat eine kleine dunkle Seite zu ihnen ♪ *Gabriele (singend): ♪ Jeder hat ein bisschen Licht ♪ *Kirby (singend): ♪ Jemand, der dir wichtig ist, kann deine Gefühle verletzen ♪ *Penelope Bronto (singend): ♪ Und dann kann er alles richtig machen ♪ *König Dedede (singend): ♪ Vielleicht ist er mürrisch, Vielleicht wird er schreien ♪ *Stella (singend): ♪ Vielleicht füllt er deinen Kopf voller Zweifel ♪ *König Dedede: Hm? *Adeleine (singend): ♪ Aber wenn du ihn von innen nach außen drehst, ist das gut für Freunde ♪ *Tayo und Proko: Ja, die anderen könnten gut für Freunde sein. *Adeleine (singend): ♪ Jeder hat ♪ *Adeleine, Tayo und Proko (Gesang): ♪ Gut für Freunde ♪ *König Dedede (Gesang): ♪'' Gut gut gut gut gut ''♪ *Kirby, König Dedede, Adeleine, Tayo, Proko, Stella, Ella, Verina, Penelope Bronto und Gabriele (Gesang): ♪ Gut für Freunde ♪ *Stella: Das ist eher so. *Kirby: Ja. Danke Jungs. Mir geht es jetzt besser. *König Dedede: Wunderbar. *Tayo: Ich bin froh, dass es Elternabend ist ... *Proko: Äh-huh. *Kirby: Ich finde es cool, Eisdrachen, Insekten, kreisförmige Kreaturen und riesige Elefanten zu kennen. *Verina: Ich hoffe, wir sind gut genug für die Fantasy High School, wenn wir alt genug sind. *Bonkers: Ich bin sicher, ihr Mädchen wird gut genug für die Fantasy High School sein. *Kamikari: Komm und hol es dir! *(Kirby und die anderen stolperten hinüber) *König Dedede: Meine Güte, ich dachte du würdest nie fragen! *Tayo: Zeit, den Appetit zu beenden, huh, Proko? *Proko: Ja! *Lololo: Wow, das sieht ziemlich lecker aus! *Lalala: Ja, das tut es wirklich. *Kamikari: Ja, das hoffe ich natürlich. *(Gabriele ging dann nach Kamikari) *Gabriele: Kann ich den Heuballen füttern, Kamikari? Kann ich? *Kamikari: Natürlich kannst du, Gabriele. *(Gabriele aß etwas Heu) *Kamikari: Was muss ich dir sagen? Kaue, bevor du schluckst. Sehen? *(Kirby und die anderen stimmten zu) *Tayo: Lass uns trennen, es muss etwas zu essen geben viel Obst und Gemüse. *Proko: Ja! *(Adeline kicherte ein wenig) *Tayo: Was ist so lustig? *Adeleine: Du hast genau wie ich für eine Minute geklungen. *Bonkers: Ja, das hast du wirklich. *Tayo: Hey, das sieht nach einem guten Ort aus, um etwas zu essen zu bringen. *(Tayo ist vor einem Baumstamm stehengeblieben. Proko zwingt ihn mit seinen Hörnern auf und enthüllt viele Früchte und Gemüse. Tayo nimmt eins auf.) *Kirby: Was ist das? *Tayo: Eine Beere. Wie sieht es aus? *Kirby: Mhm! *Tayo: (Essen, Mund voll) Mmmm. Schmeckt wie Hühnchen. *(Proko kaute an einer seiner Trauben.) *Proko: Lecker, aber gut. *Tayo: (greift nach einer Banane) Das sind seltene Delikatessen. Mmmm. (mampft) Banane, mit einem sehr angenehmen Munch. *Proko: Du wirst lernen, sie zu lieben. *Tayo: Ich sage dir, Jungs, das ist das großartige Leben. *Kamikari: Immer wieder schleicht sich etwas Frisches ein. *(Ella kaut eine Birne) *Ella: Leckere Birne, Yum! *Verina: Du wirst nicht lange hungrig sein! *Stella: Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn es saftiges und nahrhaftes Essen hätte, aber ich hoffe euch allen gefällt es. *Tayo und Proko: Klar! *(Zurück bei Volcano Lair) *Kamihino: Also, Kirby und die anderen Freunde haben ein paar neue Helden und Heldinnen bekommen, oder? (lacht böse) Er passt perfekt in meinen Plan. *Vipypno: Es war gut, dass ich ein paar Spion-Ferngläser in den Wald fallen ließ. (Gekicher) *Kamihino: Du hast es gut gemacht, Vipypno. Bald werde ich all diese guten kleinen Freunde in meiner Reichweite haben. Und dann werde ich, Kamihino, böse Drachen der Vergangenheit, der mächtigste Drache sein, in aller glorreichen Zukunft! (lacht drohend) *Vipypno: (kichernd) *(Das Lachen, zu dem sich eine Armee von Drachen gesellt hat) *(Inzwischen im Wald) *Kamikari: Ich habe es heute Morgen geschafft. *König Dedede: Nun, wenn Sie darauf bestehen. Vielen Dank. *(Bonkers goss Kamikari dann ein Glas Saft) *Kamikari: Lecker, wenn ich das selbst sage ... *Kirby: Ich sage, die Freunde sind bereit, deine Spiele zu spielen. Was sagst du? *König Dedede: Ähm, nun, wir werden hier in vielen Stunden berichten. *Tayo: Sieht so aus, als ob deine Hoheit für das Spiel aufgewärmt ist. *Kamikari: Du solltest besser die Freunde fertig machen, Jungs. *Bonkers: Was ist die Eile, Kamikari? Wir haben viele Stunden bis zum Match. Das ist eine Menge Zeit! *Proko: Er hat Recht! *(Auflösen zu Kamikari, Verina, Stella, Ella, Gabriele und Penelope Bronto) *(Verina, Stella, Earlene, Gabriele und Penelope Bronto tragen die Aerobic-Outfits) *Ella: Offensichtlich sind wir einfach zu einem großen Aerobic, wir wissen. *Kamikari: Es ist leicht zu fragen, Ella. Mal sehen... Erste Position... Zweite... Nein, das ist nicht. Trainee war immer zu tun. Lass uns etwas bestellen... Ich meine, Übung, sollen wir? *Gabriele: Tu ich. Ich liebe es auch zu trainieren. *Kamikari: Natürlich, Gabriele. *(Später auf dem Feld, Kirby und die anderen helfen den Freunden, sich für das bevorstehende Spiel gegen das Team in Form zu bringen) *Tayo: Das ist es, Jungs, du machst das toll. Lasst das Gebrüll, Stella, brüllen! *(Stella gibt ein wildes Gebrüll aus) *Tayo: Kreisch, Verina, Kreisch! *(Verina benutzt ein wildes Kreischen) *Tayo: Das hält deinen Schwanz in Form, Stella. *Stella: Vielen Dank, Tayo. *(Gabriele balancierte auf einem großen Ball) *Gabriele: Und ich behalte meinen Rumpf in Form. *Kamikari: Das sind Sie sicherlich, Gabriele. Aerobic ist für alle gedacht. *(Bonkers hängt einen Klettergerüst, Ella macht einen Rollschuh-Tanz an Ort und Stelle) *Kirby: Das ist es, Ella. Du hältst diese Knie gerade. *(Tayo hüpft in seinen Schwanz, während Penelope Bronto lacht) *Tayo: Ist Sport nicht lustig, Penny? *Penelope Bronto: Ja. Ja, es ist wirklich neben dem Baum. *Tayo: Mehr in den Baum, wenn du mich fragst. *König Dedede: Okay, alle zusammen. Es ist Zeit, unsere Auf- und Ab-Übungen zu beginnen. *Kamikari: Zeig ihn, Jungs. *(Gabriele hebt ihren Koffer auf und ab, bis sie trompetet) *Stella: Klingt gut, Gabriele. Du hast das Trainingszeugnis. *Tayo: Okay, Up. Nieder. Oben. Nieder. *(Proko trainiert einen Weitsprung) *Tayo: Das ist der Geist, Proko. *Kirby: Und das ist ein Geräusch. *Kamikari: Komm schon, Leute. Lass es uns hören. *(Stella benutzt ihr Gebrüll, dann benutzt Verina ihr Kreischen und Gabriele benutzt ihren Koffer um zu trompeten) *Vogel # 1: Ich liebe den ganzen Sound. *Vogel # 2: Ich auch. *Tayo: Das ist es, Leute. Lasst uns diese metallenen Klänge hören. *(Lololo und Lalala machten einen Bändchentanz, Tayo und Proko begannen Halsausschnitte) *Proko: Nun, das sollte uns genug Zeit geben, um die Nackenmuskulatur zu lockern. *(Penelope Bronto dreht und hüpft, hängt dann ihren Ast) *Penelope Bronto: Ist das locker genug? *Tayo: Klar. *(Tayo benutzt seinen Schwanz und fängt an sich zu drehen und zu hüpfen, dann hängt er seinen Ast) *Penelope Bronto: Das ist gut! *(Später waren Kirby und die anderen bereit für den Schwimmwettbewerb) *Ella: Ich liebe es zu schwimmen. *(Ella springt ins Wasser. Kamikari sieht, was Ella getan hat.) *Kamikari: Sie wäre ein viel besserer Taucher, wenn sie lernen würde, ihre Füße zusammen zu halten. *Ella: Komm rein! Das Wasser ist in Ordnung! *(Verina taucht ins Wasser, dann kicherte Stella und sie taucht auch ins Wasser) *(Tayo und Proko tauchen ins Wasser) *Stella: Oh, dieses Wasser ist so warm wie eine Badewanne. *Tayo: Nun, in Rom. *Penelope Bronto: Warte auf uns, Tayo! *Gabriele: Meine Eltern haben mir das Schwimmen beigebracht. Ich kann ein Sumatra und eine Hälfte machen. *(Penelope Bronto und Gabriele tauchen ins Wasser) *Proko: Sumatra und eine Hälfte? (lacht) Ich denke nur in Indien. *Tayo: Alles klar, Leute. *(Tayo, Proko und die anderen schwammen um den Fluss) *Proko: Eine Runde um den Fluss, und dann ist es aus dem Wasser. *Tayo: Und auf den Fußballplatz. *Ella: Du hast recht, Tayo. *Stella: Wir sind bereit für diese andere Fußballmannschaft. *Verina: Geh, Team! *Penelope Bronto: (lacht) *Gabriele: Ich werde meinen Eltern eine Trophäe nach Hause bringen. *(Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad und die Drachengruppe beobachteten den Tayo, Proko und die anderen) *Justin: Behalt du diese Freunde im Auge, Chester? *Chester: Ja, Justin. Wie du befohlen hast, werde ich sie nicht aus meinen Augen lassen. *Justin: Ausgezeichnet. *(Kirby und die anderen fanden schließlich heraus, dass Justin und sein Clan von Drachen für das Spiel aufgetaucht waren) *Colton: Schau, Justin. Diese Jungs spielen sie sogar. *Stella: Oh, ich hoffe, das ist kein Drachen. *Verina: Diese bösen Jungs stehen zu Ende. *Gabriele: Dein Spiel sollte dich nächstes Mal in nicht schrumpfende Haut kleiden. *Justin: Wenn ihr durchspielt habt, haben wir ein Spiel zu gewinnen. *Kamikari: Dann lass das Spiel beginnen! *(Später, als sie in der Fußballarena ankamen, waren Stella, Ella, Verina, Penelope Bronto und Gabriele an der blauen Ecke, dann waren Justin und sein Clan an der roten Ecke) *Kamikari: Irgendwelche anderen Beschwerden, Justin? *Justin: Gut. Wir brauchen einen Schiedsrichter. *(Tayo ging zum Schiedsrichterstuhl und kletterte hinein) *Tayo: Kein Problem. Ich werde der Schiedsrichter für dieses Fußballspiel sein. *Neal: Lass uns umdrehen um zu sehen, wer zuerst dient. *Verina: Kein Problem. *Tad: Wir sollen eine Münze werfen. *König Dedede: Oh, na dann. Wer hat eine Münze? *(Bonkers erschien dann mit einem Viertel in seiner Hand) *König Dedede: Oh, danke. *(König Dedede warf die Münze in die Luft) *König Dedede: Nennen Sie es. Köpfe! *Lololo und Lalala: Geh, geh, team! *Tayo: Richtig, Mädchen. Lass uns ein schönes sauberes Spiel haben. *Stella, Verina, Ella, Gabriele und Penelope Bronto: Ja, wir sind bereit. *Tayo: Richtig, schlechte Drachen, am besten zu Fuß. *Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad und die Gruppe der Drachen: Wir sind bereit. *(Proko bläst die Pfeife und das Spiel beginnt mit Ella tritt den Ball) *König Dedede: Und da geht der Kick. *(Verina übergibt den Ball an Penelope Bronto, die ihn an Gabriele kickt. Sie übergibt den Ball an Stella als sie eine Spinne an Justins Clan benutzt, die er verängstigt hat. Stella tritt den Ball zum Tor) *Adeleine: Meine Güte. *(Bonkers legt dann eine 1 neben den Namen der Freunde auf die Anzeigetafel) *Stella: Es geht dir gut, meine schöne Frau. Mach weiter mit dem Spiel! *(Colton reichte den Ball, aber Verina trat ihn zurück) *Verina: Nicht auf meiner Uhr! *(Penelope Bronto kickt den Ball) *Lalala: Haben sie keine Regeln? *Lololo: Natürlich tun sie das. Diese Freunde machen sie aus, während sie weitermachen. *(Justin tritt den Ball, aber Gabriele sprengt den Ball mit ihrem Koffer und er landet auf einem Tor) *(Bonkers platziert 2 neben dem Namen der Freunde auf der Anzeigetafel) *Kirby: Oh, sie hatte es fast schon. *Tayo: Sieht aus, als wäre sie für diese Zeit fertig. *(Dann übergibt Ella den Ball an Stella, dann Verina, dann Penelope Bronto, dann Gabriele) *Justin: Bleib nicht nur stehen, Erbsengehirne! Gehe hinein! *Stella, Verina, Ella, Gabriele und Penelope Bronto: Wir werden uns darum kümmern! *(Stella reicht den Ball zu Verina, dann Ella, dann Penelope Bronto und dann Gabriele und tritt ins Tor) *König Dedede: Wir haben einen Gewinner! *(Kirby und die anderen jubelten) *Stella: Ziel! *Verina: Ja! (Lachen) *Ella: Das Spiel ist vorbei. Wir gewinnen! *(Kamikari übergibt Gabriele die Trophäe) *Kamikari: Hier, Gabriele. Für deinen Trophäenschrank. *Gabriele: Danke, Kamikari. *Chester: Ich verstehe es nicht. Wir haben die Taktik. *Colton: Wir hatten die Strategie. *Tad: Wir hatten die Ausrüstung. *Neal: Aber wir haben immer noch verloren. *Justin: Keine Trübsal, Erbsengehirne. *(Später in der Nacht im Wald) *Verina: Das wird unsere glücklichste Sommerparty aller Zeiten sein. *Gabriele: Weil wir eine Trophäe in unserem Open Home haben. *Tayo: Offenes Haus? Das hast du nie zuvor erwähnt. Ist es eine Art Party oder etwas? *Stella: Es ist nur das größte Ereignis des magischen Landjahres. *Bonkers: Wird es Essen geben? *Stella: Oh, viele gute Sachen, Bonkers. Kamikari ist gerade dabei. *Bonkers: Hörst du das, Proko? *Proko: Erster Kumpel dort soll den Pot lecken! *(Tayo und Proko sahen, wie Kamikari identifizierbares Essen sammelte) *Kamikari: Oh, ich liebe Sushi. *Tayo: Können wir dir helfen? *Kamikari: Nein danke, Tayo. Ich habe schon eins. Aber ich kann dich einen kauen lassen. *Proko: Das hörst du, Tayo? *Tayo: Oh ja. Sushi. Komplett benutzt und alles für uns! *(Stella wanderte in den Wald, angezogen vom Geruch) *Stella: Mmmmmmm, etwas riecht gut. *Proko: Uhh, ich werde es sagen. *Tayo: Was ist das für ein Geruch? Es ist wunderbar. *Stella: Köstlich gut. Frisches Sushi, frisch vom Tisch. *Kamikari: Hergestellt mit Gurken, Krebsimitat, Rindfleisch, Karotten, Thunfisch, Lachs und Avocado. *Tayo und Proko: Avocado? Mist! *Kamikari: Penelope Bronto, sind diese Birnenkekse schon fertig zum Backen? *Penelope Bronto: (lachend) Sie werden es sein, sobald ich sie gebacken habe. *Tayo: Wow. *(Penelope Bronto kam zu ihm, und Tayo gab seine Birnen in den Korb) *Penelope Bronto: Danke, Tayo. *Tayo: Kein Problem. Es scheint, dass dieser Ort nur mit Leckereien krochen, nicht wahr? *Penelope Bronto: (kichert) Nichts ist zu gut für unsere Gäste. *Unterdessen stellte Kirby eine Schüssel mit Punsch auf einen Tisch, während er mit Stella sprach. *Kirby: Sag, Stella. Wer wird sowieso zu dieser offenen Wohnung kommen? *Stella: Jeder, Kirby. Meine Eltern waren, Spencer und Sierra. *Kirby: Oh, das sind deine Eltern, Stella? *Stella: Es ist ein Eisdrachenbild von ihnen. Aber sie werden auftauchen. *Kirby: Wow, das sieht gut aus. Ich muss Tayo und Proko davon erzählen. *(Kirby betrat den Wald und fand Tayo und Proko) *Tayo: Kirby? Was ist es? *Kirby: Wir haben ein Problem, Leute. *Proko: Ich werde sagen. Ich und Tayo haben gerade Sushi gegessen. *Kirby: Nein. Die Gäste, die für das offene Zuhause auftauchen, sind Drachen, Insekten und Elefanten. *Tayo: Drachen? *Proko: Elefanten? *Tayo und Proko: und Insekten? *(Kirby nickte) *Kirby: Ja. *Ella: Du musst Edwin und Edina treffen. *Gabriele: und Colonel Tusker und Westley. *Verina: Vergiss Wiley und Theresa nicht. *Penelope Bronto: und Philip und Panya. *König Dedede: Klingt komisch, oder? *Kirby: Eure Hoheit, wir werden in diesem Land eine großartige Richtung mit einem Haufen Drachen, Elefanten und Insekten sein. *König Dedede: Freundliche Kreaturen, sagst du, Kirby? *Kirby: Wir werden etwas tun. Wir können hier bleiben. *König Dedede: Es gibt keine Notwendigkeit, Ihre Knickerbocker in einen Knoten zu bekommen, Kirby. Wir können nicht sicher sein, dass sie feindselig sein werden. Ich meine, ihre Töchter sind sehr nett und freundlich. *Kirby: Nun, ich gehe ein Risiko ein. *Tayo: Du hast recht, wir werden heute Nacht nicht von Kreaturen gequetscht. *König Dedede: Nun gut, wenn du dich sicher fühlst, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten. *Spencer, Sierra, Edwin, Edina, Wiley, Theresa, Philip, Panya, Colonel Tusker, Westleys und Phan Phans Armee marschieren steif die Stufen hinauf. *Ella: Mama! Papa! *Verina: Meine Eltern rufen mich an. *Tayo: Hey, Kirby. Da alle Mädchen weg sind, warum gehen wir auch nicht weiter? *Kirby: Gute Idee. *(Kirby, Tayo und Proko sahen, dass alle Leute direkt draußen waren) *Proko: Oh ja! Die Menschen! *(Penelope Bronto tauchte auf) *Tayo: Du bist es, Penny. *Penelope Bronto: (lacht) Da bist du. Philip, Panya, triff meine neuen Helden. *Philip: Penny hat uns so viel über dich erzählt. *Panya: Natürlich hast du es, Philip, du bist hier, Leute. *Tayo: Nun, danke, Panja. *Penelope Bronto: Siehst du, Vater? Sie lieben es einfach zu trainieren. *(Tayo, Proko und Kirby, plötzlich spürten sie, dass neben ihnen ein riesiges Geräusch aufkam. Spencer und Sierra. *Tayo: AAHH! Das sind die Großen! *Spencer: Es ist so schön dich hier bei dir zu sehen. *Proko: Oh, du willst uns nicht verletzen, Spencer. Es ist Fisch essen. Hole es? *Tayo: Ja, und meins ist grobes Essen. Sehen? *(Spencer und Sierra sahen zu Stella hinüber) *Sierra: Stella, das sind bessere Drachen als wir. *Stella: Sie sind ein bisschen seltsam, Mama. Aber sie sind erstaunliche Helden und Heldinnen. *(Ella, Edwin und Edina kamen durch) *Ella: Da sind sie, Papa. *Edwin: Ja. *(Colonel Tusker, Westley, Gabriele und Phan Phans Armee kamen herein) *Tayo: Oh mein Gott! Es ist riesig! Es ist gigantisch! *(Colonel Tusker schnappt sich Tayo mit seinem Rüssel) *Colonel Tusker: Wer bist du? *Tayo: Tayo, und das ist Proko: *Proko: Hey, Sir, Sie haben Tayo verletzt. *Colonel Tusker: Ihn verletzen? (kichert) Ich möchte ihn umarmen. *(Colonel Tusker umarmt Tayo mit seinem Rüssel, dann setzt Tusker Tayo auf den Boden) *Colonel Tusker: Damit meine Tochter sich wie ein Gewinner fühlt. *(Gabriele hielt die Fußballtrophäe, Tayo schaute auf sie herab, realisierte, wovon er redete. Dann sah er ihn lächelnd an) *Tayo: Oh, das. *Colonel Tusker: Ja. Ihr Jungs seid Kumpels in allen Augen unserer Mädchen. *Westley: Er hat recht, Liebes, du wusstest, dass es uns gut geht. *(Wiley, Theresa und Verina kamen dazu) *Wiley: Wir werden dafür ein wildes Kreischen benutzen. Lassen Sie uns ihnen drei Prost geben. *(Damit ließen Verina, Wiley und Theresa drei wilde Schreie ertönen. Danach fingen sie an, sie zu jubeln) *Kamikari: Nun, da jeder bekannt ist, gehen wir nach unten zur Erfrischung. Habt Summer Punch, alle zusammen. *(Tayo und Proko ließen sich von Bonkers einen Sommerparty-Schlag geben, den Ribbon ihnen dann reichte. *Kamikari: Das ist der Geist, Leute. *(Tayo und Proko nahmen dann einen Schluck des Punschs, schwangen ihn in ihren Mündern herum, bevor sie ihn schluckten) *Tayo: Hmmm. Was für ein interessanter Geschmack. *Proko: Ja. Würzig und würzig. *Kamikari: Es ist ein altes Rezept. Saftiger Apfelpunsch, frisch zubereitet. *Tayo: Ja, frisch. *König Dedede: Oh mein, Verina. Das sieht interessant aus. Was könnte es sein? *Verina: Etwas für meinen Vater, deine Hoheit. Ich habe es im Arts & Crafts-Kurs gemacht. *(Verina nahm einen Kalk in der Nähe und legte ihn auf die Nadeln. Dann knallte sie den Gegenstand zu und ließ ihren Daumen auf den "Kopf", wo sich ein Loch befand. Sie hob den Gegenstand hoch und zeigte auf den "Kopf" "zu einem nahegelegenen leeren Glas, und nahm ihren Daumen von der Spitze, causin grünen Saft, um die Spitze und in das Glas zu spritzen." *Verina: Es ist ein Entsafter. *König Dedede: Ahh, interessant. *(Verina nahm das Glas auf) *Verina: Jetzt kannst du bittere Limonade haben, wann immer du willst, Papa. *(Verina reichte Wiley das Glas. Er legte einen Arm um seine Tochter und nahm einen Schluck von der grünen Limonade, was dazu führte, dass sich das Gesicht aus der Säure zusammenzog. Sein Gesicht normalisierte sich und er sah Verina an) *Wiley: Das ist wunderbar, Verina. *(Wiley trinkt den Rest davon) *Wiley: Aahh, schön und sauer. Es macht meine Unterkiefer kräuseln. *(Währenddessen zeigte Stella Spencer und Sierra eine enorme Rüstung) *Stella: Ich habe das für dich gemacht, Papa. Es ist eine Rüstung. *Spencer: Wunderbar. Nur was ich brauche. Lass mich es anprobieren. *(Stella ging dann zu ihm in Spencer und Sierra und legte die Rüstungen auf sie. *Stella: Erstaunlich. Es passt. *Spencer: Cool. *Stella: Überzeugen Sie sich selbst. *(Stella zeigt einen Fluss und erlaubt Spencer und Sierra, die Rüstungen zu sehen, die ihrem Spiegelbild entsprechen) *Sierra: Das ist wunderbar. *Tayo: Ich würde sagen, es ist ein sehr nachdenkliches Geschenk, Spencer. Aber es ist keine Reflexion über dich *Spencer: Was für ein wundervolles Geschenk. *Kamikari: Alle Freunde haben sehr hart an ihren Geschenken gearbeitet. *(Ella ging dann vorbei und trug etwas, das aussah wie ein neuer bunter Farbeimer und ein Pinsel) *Ella: Ich habe mein Geschenk im Wissenschaftsunterricht gemacht. Es ist ein tragbarer Kunstmensch. Mit einem farbenfrohen Bild, das wochenlang anhält. *(Ella fing an, die Bilder zu malen) *Ella: Für dich. *(Edwin und Edina nahmen die Farbeimer und die Pinsel und sie begannen alle Bilder zu malen) *Edina: Das bringt Farben in meine Bilder. Danke, Ella. *Ella: Gern geschehen, Mama. Ich dachte, du würdest eine Gebühr dafür bekommen. *Edwin: Ja, keine Sorge. *Kamikari: Zeige deinem Vater, was du gemacht hast, Gabriele. *(Colonel Tusker und Westley knieten nieder, um Gabrieles Geschenk abzuholen) *Gabriele: Es ist ein helles Licht. Um die dunkelste Höhle aufzuhellen. *Colonel Tusker: Was für ein nachdenklich Geschenk, Gabriele. *Kamikari: Und zu guter Letzt möchte deine Tochter ihre neueste Komposition für dich spielen. *(Penelope Bronto saß in einer instrumentalen Bühnenshow, drehte sich um und sah sich die Gruppe an) *Penelope Bronto: Es heißt "The Sweet Flight for Wings". (kichert) *(Penelope Bronto begann ihr Lied zu spielen) *(In der Zwischenzeit hörten Justin und sein Clan das Lied mit) *Chester: Klingt, als hätten sie Spaß, Justin. *Justin: Ja. Wir werden die Vulkangrube benutzen und Kirby fangen. *(Penelope Bronto hatte ihr Lied beendet. Dann drehte sie sich zu einem jubelnden Publikum um) *Philip: Fantastisch, Penelope Bronto. *Kamikari: Bravo. *Verina: Ja! *Spencer: Es hat meine Waagen vollkommen kalt gemacht. *(Kirby und die anderen applaudierten ebenfalls) *König Dedede: Bravo, Penelope Bronto. *Proko: Zugabe! Zugabe! *Tayo: Ich sage, wir geben diese Hand. *Penelope Bronto: Danke, oh, danke. *(am Morgen zum Vulkan auflösen) *Justin: Wir hatten sie fast. Diese verdorbenen Freunde haben das Spiel gewonnen. *Kamihino: Kein Fehler, Justin. *Vipypno: Wir müssen etwas tun, Kamihino. Kirby hat eine Falle. Also was nun? *Kamihino: Nun, du bringst Kirby dazu, dir alles zu erzählen, was er weiß. Und du hörst zu. *Justin: Wir haben uns die ganze Mühe gemacht, nur um diesen kleinen rosa Narren zu hören? *Kamihino: Dieser kleine pinke Idiot war Kirby. Er kennt die Stärken deiner Freunde, ihre Schwächen, wer sie sind Verbündete sind. Kurz gesagt, Kirby ist der Hüter aller Helden des Traumlandes. *Vipypno: Oh, und wenn er es uns erzählt, dann kennen wir den ganzen Helden des Traumlandes. *Kamihino: Und mit diesem Wissen bewaffnet, wird die Übernahme des Traumlandes eine einfache Angelegenheit sein. Sogar für dich. *Justin: Ja, sogar für mich. Drachen würden das Traumland regieren. *Kamihino: Ja. Aber es gibt keine Zeit zu verlieren. Kirby ist sehr wichtig für das Traumland. Zweifellos suchen diese faulen Freunde schon danach. *Justin: Oh, ich werde ihn dazu bringen zu reden, okay. Es wird einfach sein. Er hat Kirby nicht von ihm gehört, seit wir ihn gefunden haben. *(sich in den Wald auflösen, Ribbon gähnen und strecken) *Ribbon: Das war Erleichterung. Nun, wo ist jemand hier draußen? *(Kirby und die anderen schliefen) *Ribbon: Kirby! Komm schon, Kirby, wir müssen gehen. Aufwachen! *Kamikari: Ribbon ist wach ... *König Dedede: Sicher hast du, Kamikari ... *Ribbon: Wach auf, Kirby! *Kirby: Okay, okay. Kamen. Kamen. *(Kirby und die anderen gähnen) *(Später gingen Kirby und die anderen in den Wald, um Kamihino und seine Drachentruppe zu besiegen) *(Plötzlich entdeckte Kirby etwas, das sein Keuchen machte. Es war Vipypno, aber es hatte spiralige Farben) *Vipypno: Entschuldigung, könnte ich Ihnen behilflich sein? *(Kirby, der dieser Schlange noch nie zuvor begegnet war, noch hypnotisiert war oder sich dessen bewusst war, was er tun konnte, wurde sofort von den spiraligen Farben überholt. Kirbys angstvoller Ausdruck verwandelte sich in ein Lächeln. Kirby näherte sich Vipypno) *Vipypno: Bist du verloren, Kleiner? *(Vipypno manövrierte seinen Kopf und ließ den Eindruck entstehen, dass Kirby mit Ja zu seiner Frage nickte) *Vipypno: Sind Sie gefangen? Ich komme! *(Kirby konnte seine Augen nicht von Vipypno abwenden, als er verführerisch mit ihm sprach. Vipypno winkte Kirby, auf einen kleinen Felsen zu kommen. Kirby tat das und sah zu der riesigen Schlange auf.) *Tayo: Was denkst du, bin ich unverantwortlich, auf ihn aufzupassen? *Stella: Und vergessen Sie nicht, faul, flink und ... *Tayo: (schockiert) Kirby! *(Vipypno lächelte ihn an, bevor er seinen Schwanz benutzte und sich darauf vorbereitete, Kirby zu fangen. Aber als es schien, dass Kirby von der Schlange gefangen genommen werden würde, ergriff Tayo Kirby und zog ihn weg. Diese plötzliche Aktion veranlasste Vipypno Kirby zu verpassen und fiel in die Boden stattdessen) *Tayo: Kirby, sprich zu mir, Kleine! *(Kirby erwachte aus seiner Trance) *Kirby: Äh ... Hä? *Tayo: Geht es dir gut, Kirby? *Proko: Ich denke, aber das war wirklich gruselig. Von diesem Zweig fallen, aber auch ... *Kirby: Es war eine riesige ... *Tayo: Shh, es ist okay, Kirby, wir sind hier. *Kirby: Aber ... aber wo ist die Schlange, kommt er so? *Lololo: Nein, ist er nicht, er geht. *Lalala: Ja, er wird gehen, also müssen wir nicht ... oh mein Gott, sieh dir das an. *(Tayo und Proko lachten) *(Vipypno sah Tayo und Proko an, als er vor Frustration davonschlitterte) *Vipypno: Oh, ich würde dich selbst dorthin bringen, aber ich fürchte, ich bremse dich ab ... *(Vipypno blieb plötzlich stehen, er war verwirrt, aber als er zurückschaute, bemerkte er, dass sein Schwanz zwischen zwei kleinen Bäumen steckte. Aber er sah etwas in seinem Schwanz. Es war ein Knoten. Das war, worüber Tayo und Proko lachten) *Tayo: Hehe, Leute, er hat einen Knoten in seinem Schwanz. *(Ella, Stella, Penelope Bronto, Gabriele, Verina, Lololo und Lalala bemerkten das auch und brachen in Gelächter aus) *Verina: Oh mein Gott, das ist so wahnsinnig. *Lololo: Das nenne ich eine Schnürsenkel Schlange. *Stella: Ja, diese Schnürsenkel Schlange, die einen Knoten in seinem Schwanz hat. *Vipypno: Heeheee, er hat einen Knoten in seinem Schwanz. *(Vipypno versucht sich zu befreien. Er befreit sich endlich, aber er zieht seinen Schwanz so fest, dass seine Ringe mit ihm kollidieren und sie wie ein Akkordeon positioniert sind. Vipypno, der nicht riskieren wollte, wieder verspottet zu werden, gleitet weg) *Vipypno: Wenn ich diese verdammten Freunde jemals wieder sehe, wird es zu früh sein. Oooh, mein armer Rücken. *(Vipypno hat immer noch den Knoten in seinem Schwanz gebunden) *Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Ella, Stella, Penelope Bronto, Gabriele, Verina, Lololo und Lalala: (lacht) *(Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Ella, Stella, Penelope Bronto, Gabriele, Verina, Lololo und Lalala beruhigten sich endlich) *Proko: Das war lustig. *(Kamikari in Richtung Tayo) *Kamikari: Also hast du Kirby gerettet, oder? *Tayo und Kirby: Ja. *Waddle Dee: Warte eine Sekunde ... Ich denke das ist Treibsand ?! *König Dedede: Watscheln Dee ?! *Watscheln Dee: Hilfe! Hilf mir! *(Genau dann, Ella und Gabriele bemerkt Waddle Dee) *Ella: Klingt wie Waddle Dee. *Gabriele: Vielleicht versuchen sie zu helfen und ziehen auch den Treibsand ab. *Watscheln Dee: Jemand kommt! *(Watscheln Dee bemerkt Ella und Gabriele) *Waddle Dee: Hilf uns! *Gabriele: Aber warum? Sie stecken im Treibsand! *Waddle Dee: Würdest du mich bitte aus diesem Treibsand lassen? *Ella: Ja, gut. Du hast versucht, Waddle Dee aus dem Treibsand zu ziehen. *(Ella tauchte das Ende des Baumstammes in den Treibsand, in der Nähe von Waddle Dee. Sie griffen langsam nach dem Baumstamm und passten auf den Baumstamm, um nicht weiter zu sinken. Sobald alle ihre Hände auf dem Baumstamm hatten, holten Ella und Gabriele das Holz hoch. Sie hoben es so hart auf, sie startete Waddle Dee durch die Luft, er landete nicht weit von ihnen auf dem Boden.) *Waddle Dee: Danke, dass du uns rausgebracht hast, Jungs. *Ella: Kein Problem. *Gabriele: Du bist in Ordnung. (kichert) *(Tayo und Proko fanden sich auf den sumpfigen Steinen wieder) *Tayo: Ein Sumpf ist hier sehr klebrig. *Proko: Wirklich? Gut. *(Tayo sieht Proko an und bemerkt, dass es kein Stein ist, ein riesiges Krokodil steht hinter ihm auf) *Tayo: AAAAHH! *(Proko dreht sich um und sieht das Krokodil) *Proko: AAAAAHHH! Lauf! *(Die Zähne des Krokodils knirschen direkt hinter ihnen) *Tayo: Auf diese Weise! *(Sie entkommen nur knapp, springen von Stein zu Stein über den Fluss und außerhalb der Reichweite der Krokodilbacken, als mehr und mehr aus dem Wasser aufsteigen. Sie ruhen auf zwei unbeweglichen "Steinen" weiter unten und beginnen zu hecheln) *Tayo: Das war knapp. *Proko: Ja ... *(Die Steine, auf denen sie sitzen, erheben sich und offenbaren sich als weitere Krokodilsköpfe.) *Tayo und Proko: AAAAHHHH! *(Tayo rennt ein Ast herauf und kommt außer Reichweite. Proko rennt an ihm vorbei und springt vom Krokodil zum Krokodil den Fluss hinunter.) *Tayo: Nein! Geh nicht! *Proko: Ich werde sie ablenken. Lauf! *(Proko rutscht das letzte Krokodil ins Wasser; als er nach Luft schnappt, tauchen die Krokodile über ihm auf) *(Tayo wischt Krokodile aus seinem Zweig) *Tayo: Pass auf! *(Proko ist gelähmt vor Schreck; der klaffende Mund vor ihm ist plötzlich von Tayo zusammengeklemmt, der darauf springt) *Tayo: Komm schon! *(Tayo und Proko klettern einen Ast hinauf und auf das Ufer, außer der Gefahr. Von der Spitze hecheln und ruhen sie sich für ein paar Momente aus, dann bewegen sie sich zurück, um über die Kante zu schauen. Das Krokodil ist unten massiert, wütend auf von ihrer Mahlzeit betrogen werden) *Tayo: Ich habe es getan ... Ich habe es geschafft! *(Tayo "thhppbbts" die Krokodile) *Proko: Hah! *(Tayo und Proko ziehen zurück nach Kirby und den anderen) *Tayo: Oh! Hast du gesehen, welche Zähne sie hatten? Sie haben nur ... "Rarrarrarrarr" ... (lacht) Einer hat uns fast aufgefressen, aber dann sind wir auf seinen Schädel gesprungen, und dann wurde es still bei ihm ... da bekamen sie was sie tolerant waren und du warst wirklich mutig ! *Kamikari: Nun, du warst selbst mutig. Du hättest dort draußen im Sumpf getötet werden können. *Tayo: Ja, bitte. Aber sei ein Schatz und geh einfach zu Kirby? *Kirby: Ich? *Kamikari: Okay, schau: Ihr nehmt Kamihino und die Drachengruppe ... (geht unverständlich in den Hintergrund) *Stella: (denkt mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck) Was soll ich tun? Wir werden niemals diese bösen Jungs besiegen. *Verina: (denkt mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck) Ja, ja, rede darüber. *Ella: (denkt mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck) Wir müssen etwas tun, Jungs, wir werden diese Bösen wegbringen. *Penelope Bronto: (denkend, mit einem besorgten Ausdruck) Was können wir tun? Wir haben keine Wahl, diese Schurken zu besiegen. *Gabriele: (denkt mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck) Oh, mein Gott, wir werden verletzt, wenn wir Kamihino nicht finden. *Kamikari: ... Kirby muss Kamihino herausfordern und ihn im Sieg besiegen. *(Kamikari starrt auf Tayo, Proko, Ella, Stella, Penelope Bronto, Gabriele und Verina, die schweigend stehen, während Grillen zirpen) *Kamikari: Verstehst du? *Tayo, Proko, Ella, Stella, Penelope Bronto, Gabriele und Verina: Ja. *(sich zu Justin und seinem Klan in der Kamihino-Höhle draußen auflösen) *Justin: Brüder! Roboter! Sieh dich und dein armseliges Gefängnis an! Wer ist da draußen? *(Eine Gruppe von Robo-Waddle Dees erscheint und ging auf Justin und seinen Clan zu) *Robo-Watschel Dees: Kirby. *Justin: Und jetzt, wo ich dich dazu bringe, groß zu werden! Was wirst du als erstes tun ?! *(Bald Robo-Waddle Dees verwandelte sich in riesige Robo-Waddle Dees, größer und erschreckend) *Big Robo-Waddle Dees: CLOBBER IHN! *Justin: Gute Antwort. *(Justin zeigt auf Kirby und die anderen) *Justin: Die anderen Freunde werden so sein. *(Big Robo-Waddle Dees stimmte zu und ging zu Clobber Kirby) *(zu Kamihinos Versteck auflösen) *(Kirby und die anderen schleichen sich in die Höhle. Hinter einer Höhlenmauer beobachten sie die Horden von Drachen hautnah) *Adeleine: Hä? Große Robo-Watschel-Dees? Ach nein! Was sollen wir tun? *Tayo: Drachen. Ich hasse Drachen. (Zu Kirby, flüsternd) Wie wirst du diese Jungs loswerden? *Kirby: Lebender Köder. *Tayo: Gute Idee. (Realisierend) Hey. *Kirby: Komm schon, Tayo - ihr müsst eine Ablenkung schaffen. *Tayo: (Ungläubig) Was soll ich dann tun? Kleide mich wie ein Mädchen und tanze den Hula? *(Ein Trommelschlag war hinter den Drachen zu hören, als sie sich drehten. Sie sahen Tayo in einem Hula Rock und Proko mit einem Apfel im Mund) *Tayo: LUAU! (Singen) Wenn du hungrig nach einem Stück fettem und saftigem Fleisch bist, dann iss meinen Kumpel Proko hier, weil er ein Leckerbissen ist. Komm runter und diniere, bei diesem leckeren Wein musst du nur Schlange stehen. *(Die Drachen streckten ihre Zungen aus. Sie waren von dieser Ablenkung angezogen. Als sie sich dem hawaiianischen Duo näherten, schlichen sich Kirby und die anderen hinter die Drachen, ungesehen) *Tayo: Machst du Schmerzen? *Proko: Ja, ja, ja *Tayo: Für etwas Speck? *Proko: Ja, ja, ja *Tayo: Er ist ein großer Typ *Proko: Ja, ja *Tayo: Du könntest auch ein großer Typ sein. ''OH! *(Sie rennen schreiend los, um einige der Drachen wegzuführen. Kirby und die anderen schaffen es) *Kamikari: Leute, du versammelst deine Freunde. (entschlossen) Kirby und ich, auf der Suche nach Kamihino. *(Kamikari macht sich auf den Weg in Kamihinos Thronsaal) *(Kamikari erscheint auf dem Vorsprung, er springt heraus.) *Kamihino: Kamikari. Ich habe es nie gedacht. *(Kamihino gibt den Drachen über sich einen wütenden Blick) *Neal: Schau mich nicht an! *Tad: Auf keinen Fall! *Kamikari: Wir sind sie hier. *Kamihino: Kamikari, Ding ist die Veränderung. *Kamikari: Wie konntest du das zulassen? *Kamihino: Wie konntest du zurückkommen? Als ich die ganze Zeit dein kleines, schuldiges Geheimnis behielt. *Kamikari: Ich muss zurückkommen. *Kamihino: Warum? *Kamikari: Ich bin der rechtmäßige Held. *Kamihino: Oh, er ist der rechtmäßige Held. (kichert) Entschuldigung, ich habe deine Beschwerde unterbrochen. *Kamikari: Jemand wurde getötet, alles, wofür mein Bruder stand! *Kamihino: (kichert) Dein Bruder ... Er war nichts ... *Kamikari: Er war der große König! *Kamihino: Er ist der verschwundene König! Er war ein pompöser, arroganter, über-öde Narr! Er und seine anbetenden Untertanen wollen überall. Während ich in seinen Schatten gefallen bin. Aber ich werde geben ... Ich nehme ihn! *Kamikari: Du hast meinen Bruder betrogen? *Kamihino: Ja. Und jetzt bist du dran. Gute Nacht süsser Prinz. Hol sie dir, du Narren! *(Kirby und die anderen greifen die Drachen an) *(Verina ringen gegen den Drachen) *Verina: Ich werde dich, du elender Reptilien-Narr! *(Verina schnappt sich das Bein des Drachens und macht einen Knochen knallt so, als der Drache ohnmächtig wird) *Verina: Boom! lacht *Gabriele: Ich mag harmlos aussehen. Aber ich bin hart! *(Gabriele nimmt ein paar Drachen heraus und sie packt den Drachen mit ihrem Rüssel) *Gabriele: Leg dich nicht mit Phan-Phans Tochter an. Wie willst du es? *(Gabriele wirft den Drachen mit ihrem Rüssel weg) *(Verina und Gabriele starten die Arsenio Hall "Ooh, ooh" Gesang) *(Ella splattert die Drachen mit ihrem bunten Pinsel) *Ella: Spritz dir ins Gesicht, Jungs? *(Die drei Drachen fielen in Ohnmacht) *(Ella wirft ein paar Drachen) *Ella: JA! *(Der gehörnte Drache beißt bei Stella, aber sie hat es vermisst) *Stella: Nicht heute! *(Stella schlägt den Drachen mit ihren Fäusten) *Stella: Hoppla! Ich hätte fast eine Hand verletzt. Das ist gut. *(Proko lädt Tayo auf, ihn zu reiten. Drachen fliegen überall) *Proko: Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah! *Tayo: Entschuldigung. Hier ist es heiß. Pop diese Jungs! *(Bowling-Sound-Effekt wie Drachen fliegen. Als ein bisschen komische Erleichterung kämpft Stella in Kung-Fu "B-Film" -Stil. Komplett mit kitschigen Sound-Effekte) *Stella: (Wie sie verschiedene Drachen trifft) WwwA! Hoza! Hazow! Ja! Yah! hhyEEOOWww! *(Penelope Bronto summt schneller und schneller, als die Drachen ihr hinterher jagen) *Penelope Bronto: Du kannst mich nicht fangen! (Lachen) *(Die Drachen suchen wütend nach ihr. Aber bevor sie suchen konnten, erschien Penelope Bronto an der Klippe hoch oben.) *Penelope Bronto: Hey Leute! Warum wählst du nicht jemanden deiner Größe aus? *(Die Drachen nickten nervös) *Penelope Bronto: Ich benutze meine hübschen Flügel, um sie zu benutzen! Probieren Sie meine Insektenfüße! *(Penelope Bronto lädt und fährt und schubst die anderen Drachen aus.) *Penelope Bronto: Nimm das! Und das! Und das! *(Die zwei Drachen rannten davon) *Penelope Bronto: Und bleib draußen! Lachen *Justin: Hol sie! *(Einer der Big Robo-Waddle Dee kneift seine Krallen nach Justin) *Justin: JA! Nein! Schnappt sie! Nicht ich! Sie! *(Einer der Big Robo-Waddle Dee zischt seine Augen auf Justin) *Justin: Törichte Roboter. *Chester und Colton: Autsch. *(König Dedede und Bonkers kämpften gegen einen Big-Robo Waddle Dee) *Bonkers: Okay, du großer Narr! Komm schon! *Justin: Jetzt weiß ich, was für Drachen du bist, Peabrains! *(Chester und Colton fangen an zusammenzuzucken) *(Lololo und Lalala nehmen einige Roboter heraus) *Justin: Leute! Holen Sie sich Ihren Roboter in Gear! Und kick ein paar Kreaturen Hintern! *(Penelope Bronto legt einen Geysir auf Justins Schwanz und sprengt ihn) *Justin: AUTSCH! Oh, ist mein Schwanz brennen? *Penelope Bronto: lacht *(Penelope Bronto summt schnell zu Kirby und den anderen) *Stella: glüht Was zum? *Verina: glüht Huh? *Ella: glüht Wow. *Gabriele: glüht Wow. *Penelope Bronto: glüht lacht Das kitzelt! *(Stella, Verina, Ella, Gabriele und Penelope Bronto verwandeln sich in Magical Creature Friends) *Justin: Also ... Eine magische Kreatur Freunde mit nur einem Drachen, einem Hirschkäfer, einem Kreisfreund, einem Elefanten und einem fliegenden Insekt. Erbärmlich! Stand groß, meine großen Roboter! Wir haben diese lächerliche Gruppe Kreaturen zahlenmäßig unterlegen! *Stella: Im Namen von Kamikari werden wir diese Roboter bestrafen! Jeder. Lass uns sie runter nehmen! *Verina, Ella, Penelope Bronto und Gabriele: Du hast Recht! *Justin: Nein! Das ist nicht wahr. Ich kenne die magischen Kräfte. Roboter, mach was! *(Aber die Big-Robo-Watschel Dees weiß nicht) *Stella: Oh, ich habe auf dich gehört, Roboter. Jetzt hörst du uns zu. Sie entführen uns einmal, und Sie werden uns nie wieder entführen. *Justin: Du ... Du würdest es nicht tun! Sie sind Roboter! *(Stella, Ella, Verina, Penelope Bronto und Gabriele, als sie ihre magische Kraft aus ihren Explosionen abfeuern. Die Big-Robo-Waddle Dees jaulten, als der Angriff sie traf und sie zurück zum Normalzustand brachte, was die Robo-Watschel-Dees davonrennen ließ) *Gabriele: Spiel vorbei. *Ella: Bis später, Verlierer! *Stella, Verina, Ella, Gabriele und Penelope Bronto: Boom, Badda, Boom, Boom, Boom, HA! *Penelope Bronto: Erhalte eins für Team Creature Friends. *(Kamikari und Kirby springen auf, um Kamihino im Thronsaal zu konfrontieren) *Kamikari: Hab dich gefunden. *Kamihino: Du bist zu dir gekommen, Leute. *Kirby: Wir haben keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. *Kamihino: Das ist zu einfach. Es verschwindet fast dein Bruder. Und, Ups! Die Vögel aus der Tasche. *Kamikari: Geh runter, Kamihino. *Kamihino: Ich denke nicht! Ich bin der Meister! *(Kirby benutzt eine Fähigkeit, "Feuer Kirby" zu sein, Kamikari und Kirby bekämpfen Kamihino in der Vulkanschlacht Arena. Kamihino spuckt das Feuer gegen Kamikari und Kirby ein letztes Mal, beide verfehlen, Kamikari spuckt das Eis auf ihn und Kamihino verliert seinen balancieren und fallen, landete er mit einem schwelenden Glühen. So wie die Drachen durch die Flammen auftauchen und sich auf ihn stürzen. *Kamihino: Oh, meine Freunde. *Hydra # 1: Freunde? Ich dachte, er sagte, wir wären Feinde. *Hydra # 2: Ja, das habe ich gehört. *Kamihino: (sehr nervös) Nein, nein. Lassen Sie mich erklären. Nein, du verstehst das nicht! Nein, ich meinte das nicht für ... Nein! Nein! Hör zu, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angerufen habe ... OH NEIN! *(Aber die Hydras ignorierten Kamihinos Bitten und verschlangen ihn lebendig zusammen, als sie in die Feuerflammen eindrangen und Kamihinos Schicksal ein für alle Mal versiegelten) *Justin: Die Flammen kommen zu nah. Wir müssen gehen! *Chester: Was? Nein. *Tad: Wir können nicht! *Neal: Es ist nicht seine Schuld, deine Falle war für immer gescheitert. *Colton: Aber wir haben den Job nicht beendet! *Justin: Nun, er ist sowieso so gut wie tot hier draußen ... Lass uns umziehen! *(Justin und sein Clan fliegen aus dem Vulkan und sie verlassen die Szene) *(In der Zwischenzeit sah Tayo zurück zu Kamihino, er hat völlig verschlungen, als die Hydras die Szene verließen, es schien ihn nicht zu phasieren) *Kirby: Komm schon, Jungs! Wir bringen dich in kürzester Zeit zurück in den Wald! *Ella: Zurück in den Wald? Wie wäre es damit, uns nach Hause zu bringen? *Gabriele: Ja, wir haben Waddle Dee aus dem Treibsand gerettet. *Waddle Dee: (seufzt) Ich werde es verstehen, Leute. *König Dedede: Es wird alles gut werden. Alle Mächte führen in den Wald. *(sich nachts in den Wald auflösen, Rap-Musik spielte, als alle zur Feier der Mädchen dazu tanzten. Kirby entschied sich sogar dafür, den Text zu liefern) *Kirby: ''Also, mit den Helden war es ein Kinderspiel, Kamihinos Falle zu entkommen, jetzt lass uns los und tanzen und klatschen und höre meinen Kirby Rap. Da drüben sind Daddy Spencer und Sierra, die froh sind, dass seine Tochter aufpasst, und all diese Jungs von Dreamland sind hier, um die Nachtkapelle zu tanzen. *(Getreu seinem Wort, Spencer und Sierra tanzten mit Stella, und die anderen waren auch im Land, tanzten mit den Freunden. Tatsächlich war auch König Dedede da, der mit Kamikari tanzte) *Kirby: Und da sind Kamikari und Dedede, die sich meinem königlichen Erlass nähern. *(In der Nähe tanzte Bonkers mit Ella, mit Edwin, Edina, Colonel Tusker, Westley und Phan Phans Armee schaut zu und klatscht) *Kirby: Und Bonkers mit Ella, die eine Slam-Dance-Szene sein will, und Penny macht wirklich ihr Ding, ein Tanz für zwei, die Penny-Affäre. *(In der Nähe, Tayo und Proko haben alle den Conga-Tanz gemacht) *Kirby: Tayo und Proko, sind immer in einer Party gehen. *(Als sie tanzten, passierten sie zufällig Kamikari) *Tayo: Ich muss es dir sagen, Kamikari. Das ist eine tolle Party. *Kamikari: Oh, ich hoffe natürlich, dass die Neuankömmlinge das auch denken. *Proko: Neuankömmlinge? *Kamikari: Dort drüben. *(Kamikari deutete mit seinem Flügel auf eine kleine Menschenmenge in der Nähe von einem von ihnen) *Kamikari: Treffen Sie Ihre neuen Freunde und ihre Eltern. *(Es gab Moonja und ihre Tochter, Flappy und ihre Tochter, und Masher und ihre Tochter. Joy überholte Tayo sofort.) *Tayo: Neue Freunde? Neue Eltern? (kichert) Du hast gerade Freundschaften mit mir geschlossen. *Proko: (lacht) Wetten Sie, Tayo? *König Dedede: Ich denke, Sie könnten dies als unseren offiziellen Rücktritt von unseren Positionen betrachten. *(Verina, Stella, Gabriele, Ella und Penelope Bronto lächelten sie an) *König Dedede: Nun, du weißt, sie waren beide glückliche Familie zusammen. *Kirby: Das klingt wirklich nach einer guten Idee, deiner Hoheit. *(verblassen zu schwarz) *ENDE *''(Es ist immer neue Instrumentalmusik Credits spielt)'' *''(Schöne Musik Credits spielt)'' *''(Abenteuer Musik Credits spielt)'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Subpages Category:Transcript